Colossus
Colossus is a CAW Wrestler signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Champion and a former YouTube Champion. History in ECW Original Series Colossus debuted on Episode 12 as the new bodyguard of Adam Pulp, debuting when he interfered in a match between Pulp and Metaphor. On Episode 13, Colossus made his in ring debut, teaming with Devin Foolhardy, to face Metaphor and TGO in a losing effort. At the end of the show, Colossus was seen brawling with Metaphor. At The Great American Bash, Colossus defeated Metaphor, ending Metaphor's undefeated streak and winning the ECW YouTube Championship. On Episode 14, Colossus issued an open challenge to anyone willing to challenge for the YouTube Championship, the challenge was answered by Blake Tedley, who Colossus defeated. After the match, the lights went out and when they came back on, Adam Pulp had disappeared. On Episode 15, Colossus defended the YouTube Championship against TGO, but after being distracted by a message from Metaphor, Colossus was rolled up by TGO and lost the match and the YouTube Championship. On Episode 16, Colossus issued another open challenge which was answered by Tyrant, who defeated Colossus. After the match, Colossus recieved another message from Metaphor with the letters 'B.A'. On Episode 17, Colossus defeated Gas-O. After the match, Adam Pulp came out under Metaphor's control, revealing that 'B.A' stand for 'Buried Alive'. Colossus was then attacked by Metaphor. At No Mercy, Colossus defeated Metaphor in a Buried Alive Match. On Episode 18, Colossus defeated Tyrant by disqualification after Colossus was attacked by Adam Pulp. On Episode 19, Colossus challenged Adam Pulp to a First Blood match. On Episode 20, Colossus defeated Adam Pulp in their First Blood match after hitting Pulp with the steel steps. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Colossus was one of the wrestlers to resign with the company. Colossus returned on Episode 1, as an entrant in the tournament for the vacant ECW Championship. In the first round, Colossus beat former YouTube Champion, Chad. On Episode 2, while Colossus didn't compete in a match, he did interfere in another tournament first round match between Brent and Papu Papu, assisting Brent in winning. On Episode 3, Colossus competed in the Semi-Finals against ECW Original, Shant. After defeating Shant after 3 chokeslams, Shant was carried up the ramp on a stretcher. On Episode 4, Colossus teamed with Brent and Devin Foolhardy in a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match against Tyrant, Papu Papu and ECW's newest signing, Mark Brandle. After Foolhardy and Brent were both eliminated by Papu Papu, Colossus was defeated for his team by Brandle. At Night of Champions, Colossus competed in the ECW Championship Tournament Finals against Tyrant, who had been injured earlier in the night. After hitting a chokeslam onto Tyrant from the top rope through the announce table, Colossus won the match to become ECW Champion for the first time in his career. On Episode 5, Colossus arrived at the arena in a limo with The Disciples of Apocalypse members, Torq Michaels (Who, at Night of Champions, had won the ECW YouTube Championship) and Scott Slyke (Who, at Night of Champions, had won the ECW Hardcore Championship). Colossus and the D.O.A started the show cutting a promo, revealing Colossus as the newest member of the D.O.A, their promo was then interrupted by the returning Eric Samoyd, who had been injured by the D.O.A a few episodes prior. Later that night, Colossus defended the ECW Championship in the main event against Nanook of the North. Even though Colossus lost the match, as he was disqualified, he did not lose the championship. After the match, Colossus' new friends in the D.O.A beat down Nanook until Tyrant and John Wayne Glover came out to Nanook's aid. On Episode 6, Colossus defended the ECW Championship in a steel cage match against Tyrant. Colossus was able to win the match after an assistance from Brent. After the match, Colossus grabbed a microphone to say he would never lose the ECW Championship, before he was interrupted by a surprise appearance from the returning Metaphor. On Episode 7, while Colossus didn't compete, he did appear after the main event, after Tyrant attacked Brent, Colossus came out to attack Tyrant. On Episode 8, Tyrant competed in a gauntlet match to try to qualify for the upcoming Money in the Bank Match at the upcoming CPV. After defeating D.O.A Members, JP Requirement and Torq Michaels, Tyrant's final opponent was revealed to be Colossus. Colossus was unsuccessful in defeating Tyrant. At No Way Out, Colossus defended the ECW Championship in a Hell in a Cell Match against Metaphor. Colossus lost the match and the title after an interference from the returning Shant. On Episode 9, Colossus first appeared by attacking Shant before Shant's match. Later that night, Colossus competed against Chad in a singles match. After Chad kicked out of Colossus' chokeslam, Colossus, out of anger, attacked the referee and got disqualified. After the match, Chad and Colossus continued to fight until Wesley Underhook came out to help Chad, when the D.O.A came out, seemingly to help out Colossus, until all 4 men beat down Colossus, kicking Colossus out of the D.O.A. On Episode 11, although Colossus didn't compete in a match, he attacked Shant backstage before Shant's match, injuring Shant to the point where he couldn't compete. On Episode 12, Colossus competed in the opening match against Gas-O, in a winning effort. After the match, Colossus addressed his rivalry with Shant, before Shant appeared on the stage. Later that night, Colossus and Shant were seen brawling backstage. At Royal Rumble, Colossus defeated Shant in a No DQ match. Later that night, Colossus appeared as the 4th entrant in the Royal Rumble Match, lasting 6 minutes and 43 seconds and eliminating 5 other entrants (Which ended up tying for the most eliminations in the match, alongside the eventual winner, Tank). After eliminating Eric Samoyd, Sermon Bundy, Flare, Piss and Nanook of the North, Colossus was then eliminated himself by John Wayne Glover. On Episode 13, Colossus competed against Chad in a winning effort. On Episode 14, Colossus faced Tyrant and Brent in a triple threat match to determine the Number #1 Contender for the ECW Championship. Tyrant won the match when he pinned Colossus. On Episode 15, Colossus faced Brent in a losing effort. At Bad Company, Colossus made an appearance during the ECW Championship Match between Tyrant and Torq Michaels, attacking the interfering Scott Slyke, turning Face in the process. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Chokeslam * Signature Moves ** Final Cut (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog) ** Iron Claw {2007} ** Polish Hammer (Double Axe Handle to the opponent's chest) {2007} ** Spear * Nicknames * Managers ** Adam Pulp * Entrance Themes ** "Reigning" by Jim Johnston ** "Nathan Jones Theme (Remix)" by JAYDEGARROW (Used as part of The D.O.A) Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Champion (1 time) ** ECW YouTube Champion (1 time) ** ECW Championship Tournament (2015) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:ECW Champions Category:ECW YouTube Champions Category:Powerhouses Category:Giants Category:Brawlers Category:Super Heavyweights Category:Unknown Hometown